Many computational systems distribute power across multiple subsystems. For example, main system power is provided to a motherboard, and the motherboard distributes appropriate power to multiple mezzanine boards or the like. Often power is distributed to the subsystems at high currents via conductive pads, bus bars and/or other suitable mechanical couplings which are secured using mechanical fasteners or other techniques. At the power levels being distributed, poor attachments can cause thermal hazards to the system. For example, a typical central processor unit (CPU) mezzanine board in a server system can draw approximately 300 Watts of power. A loose screw or other poor attachment in the power distribution coupling can add impedance to the system, resulting in thermal runaway. This type of thermal event can quickly cause damage to system components.
Some traditional systems include thermal monitoring for detecting these and/or other types of thermal hazards. However, undesirable thermal events often cannot be reliably detected until after thermal damage has already occurred. Accordingly, thermal monitoring may be insufficient to protect against thermal damage to system components resulting from mechanical integrity issues in power distribution.